


You're an Inventor though!

by cartooneddiva



Series: Korrasamis [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartooneddiva/pseuds/cartooneddiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff Asami should invent curtesy of Avatar Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Inventor though!

Her head rested on a pair of onyx sweats, fingers interlaced with a thin pair laying along her torso. A hand was running through her hair, gently, combing and untangling knots. She would wince when the woman would tug at a clump, squeezing her fingertips into the others pale skin. In acknowledgment, she would carefully work her fingers through the kink.

"Korra, you know you still have to brush your hair even though it's short," she gazed down at her, eyelids slightly opening at her words. She scoffed, "if there was a brush that could tame my hair, then I totally would. Until then, I don't think it's an everyday necessary." By looking at the caramel woman's hair, it hasn't been brushed in a few days. On closer inspection, probably not washed either, but that wasn't all her fault. She was a busy person after all. Her grasp felt tighter as she perked up, eyes widened.

"I have the best idea! Why don't you invent something so that I can keep my hygiene up," she sounded thrilled even though it wasn't something to be excited about. She sighed, tucking strands of dark hair behind her girlfriend's ear, "I'm not sure if I could do that. That sort of stuff really isn't my forte. I'm sorry."

Her face was blank and she shrugged, "well, how about something like a comb that washes your hair for you!" She gestured to her messy hair, it obviously needed to be cleaned and that invention would come in handy right about now. Her eyebrows cocked, genuinely concerned as her smile turned sour.

"I thought I said that stuff wasn't my forte?"

"I don't know what that means," she grumbled, her face heating with embarrassment. Asami explained intently as the other nodded and dropped it. There was no way she was going to get her dream invention now. Her thoughts jumped around, idea after idea, her body shifting to face the lighter toned woman.

"What about an improved radio? Something where you could also see an picture, like a mover but you don't have to go out to a big to do. The thing is in your home," her lips arched upwards, releasing the hand that held to hers and gripping shoulders firmly. Asami's head tilted, eyes elsewhere, gently placing her palm along the girl's bronze cheek, "I don't think that would possible with the technology we have now. I'm not saying I haven't been working on it though." She was ecstatic to hear her lover was working on something of entertainment, though she sounded conflicted and gazed back at the shaggy haired woman.

"I'm sure an inventor from the Earth Kingdom will have that sort of product out before I even bring it up to superiors," immediately her expression changed as she clarified that it was a personal project. Her head fell into the crook of the lush perfume scented neck, letting out a heavy exhale. The same hand located on her cheek moved north to the top of her head, patting her head like an innocent animal. Her mind wandered, glancing up with luminously, "how about a robot?" She tangled her fingers in brunette strands with extreme facial concern.

"You know how that turned out. I don't think a robot should be create by anybody," thoughts flashed to the ginormous robot that attacked Republic City a couple short months ago. Asami was totally right. Making something like that might backfire. The city wasn't even fully rebuilt yet, she didn't want to cause another mayhem. Although, her words were always faster than her thoughts.

"What if this robot answered the phone? We wouldn't have to deal with pesky journalists invading the wires anymore," her speech actually made sense and she was impressed, smirking with confidence. Again, with a discontented moan and head turning away from childish eyes, she denied it was possible, "technology isn't that advanced. Making an inanimate object speak sounds nearly impossible. All it would possibly do is respond to noise, answer the phone, and hang up." Korra still seemed fired up, agreeing that would work, though, with a shake of her head, she was still in disagreement.

"I'm still iffy about making robots."

Abruptly she spoke up with glee, "what if you modify those fancy showers everyone is always talking about? I took one while in Zafou recently, and it was the best feeling ever." Reminiscing, she leaned back against the armrest, the appendage that made its way to the surface of her face began gliding downwards, fingertips grazing sensitive points as she let out a slight whine. Her body quivered, and color diffracting her exterior, stuttering out, "second best! Your touch is the best!" The elder woman smirked, her fingers maneuvering around the built charcoal bicep of her younger counterpart.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. It might take awhile to figure out the plumbing, that, and because I'm don't specialize in waterworks. I'd have a little trouble installing it too. Good thing I know a strong lady that's willing to help," her grip increased securely, Korra furiously eyeballing the taller ravenette.

"Korra, you dork. It's you," cracking up in a fit of laughter as the other cooed with a nod. Obviously it was her; she was immediately embarrassed. She questioned if her partner would help with the extensive project for the future and with a toothy grin; it was a deal.

"I could really use one of those showers right now," she murmured. Shrugging the statement off, her head collapsed onto the cotton sweatpants that forlorn her. Hovering above her, green eyes rolled, drifting inward. Lips meet for a fleeting peck, and returning to an upward position, she lightly flicked the tip of the woman's nose.

"Go take a bath then. It's the best thing we have," the bender pouted with that signature polar bear pup look. She probably learned from the best. Batting her eyelashes while sitting up and hopping off the skinny lap, she eyed the engineer. Her hands slipping into her baggy, gray sweats pockets, she played with her lower lip, "how 'bout you come with me, 'Sami?" With the offer, a smirk toyed a her lips as she stood, "you'll never get cleaned." Her face ignited, peering at her girlfriend through grimy bangs with bashfulness. Then slight frustration but she understood what she meant and Asami knew where it was coming from. Being teased wasn't Korra's strong suit. Though, watching it sure was delectable.

"I'm sure that you can wash my back and I can wash yours. Nothing else will happen," she lowly hissed, her tone full of angst. The woman cocked her frame, shoulders slogging with a persuading glance leading her onward. Convinced, she followed the tawny girl. Korra was certain she would win their little altercation, but like most of the time, she was wrong. Well, at least it always came with a reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing written from long, long ago. I wanted to write Korra talking about a TV/shower.. which technically would exist in their time. They had mind-blowing sex, don't worry.


End file.
